narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Uchiha (ww22
' Daisuke Uchiha' '' 'Daisuke Uchiha is the 2nd son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura. He have 1 older sibbling which is Sarada Uchiha and he's 1 year younger than her. he was always considered a prodigy just like his father or even better, from hearing that so much, he decided to tryto'''' 'do the chunnin exam even though he was younger than all the other shinobi. ' ' ' ' ' ' Appearance and Personality' Daisuke is tall for his age, have a pale skin a black fallen spiked hair and black eyes, he uses a black vest with the Uchiha simbol in his back and black pants but with a red jacket tied up in his waist, black sandals and a blue bandana. Everyone says that he looks a lot like his father and mostly all the girls love and the olders thinks he's very cute. He looks like a very cold person, but he never says no to a real friend, he's very protective with the ones he love and he like to hang out with his friends and his sister. His sharigan showed up because of his love to his friends. In a mission, his team almost get killed so he awaken his sharigan and defeated the assassins all alone. His mother says that his laziness never existed because he awayas wants to train even more than the last time, His dream it's to be recognized by his strength just like the other Uchihas, but only by goog use and by a good form. In the future, he wants to fight with Naruto, Sasuke and with Boruto when he gets older too, some people says that for his age, he's even better than Sasuke at the beginning of the chunnin exams, even Sasuke himself said that to him. He's very warm and caring, The most part of his insults is more comically than coldly. He doesn't humiliate anybody, even an enemy. In a fight, he's very focused and calculist, he barelly talk with his enemy because he takes a fight or a mission very serious. But he's always very calm and it's hard to get surprised, but he can be. '''Abilities' Like his father, Daisuke is consider to be a prodigy and even better than his dad or his mother. He had the best grades at the ninja academy and he get the confidence to try the Chunnin exam, he pass the exam and turned to a chunnin with only 11 years old. He showed up a lot of agility and ninjutsu, he could fight with a stone village gennin that was almost twice its size and he evades almost every attack, he also could fight on par with Mitsuki and defeat Boruto. ' Chakra and 'Physical Prowess ' '''Daisuke showed up that he's pretty good at taijutsu enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against a big older gennin.His most consistent physical display is his speed, and by extension his reaction time: he easily evade almost all attacks of his enemy at the chunnin exam, and he fight all Boruto clones at once and had the perfect time to throw 6 shurikens at him. His strength aren't so good against the others cause his younger, but when he uses chakra just like his mom, he can be very strong. He's also pretty good at his chakra control due to his mom Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with great efficiency without wasting much chakra. Daisuke can also build up chakra into his fists (and infrequently his feet) and releasing it on contact with a target and even put other nature types, like his Explosive Fist Jutsu and Lightning Fist (his most powerful justsu). '''Ninjutsu ' His ninjutsu is pretty good, he could learn to summon dogs with Kakashi and apes by himself, mostly for transportation, and for fights. He could use lightning, fire and earth release. He also know shadow clones and transformation jutsu. ' Bukijutsu' As an Uchiha, Daissuke is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. He's very skilled in shurikens, allowing him to throw a shuriken/kunai with precision and make a pretty good curve. He Can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. After his father showed up to his chunnin exam, he trained him to use a tanto, and after his training, Sasuke give him a special tanto, made by Uchihas. He's very skilled with his tanto that he can use offensively and defensively . Nature Transfomation and Dojutsu ' '''As an Uchiha, he has a natural affinity for fire release, mastering the clan's great fireball technique with only 7 years old. Daisuke can also coat fire around his shuriken. He made a jutsu called Explosive Fist, he punches the enemy with fire chakra on his hand (he also use in his feet) and make an explosion. Daisuke is also a formidable user of lightning release, making first use of it with the chidori taught to him by Sasuke. While effective at piercing most targets, with this move, he made the lightning fist, his strongest jutsu.He often channels his lightning chakra into his Uchiha Tanto or other tools to increase its cutting power. When he started to train every day, he awakened the purple lightning, which he uses with his other techniques. He awakened his Sharingan in a C- mission, when his teammates get seriously damages.at the start of the new chunnin exams. Daissuke's Sharingan is especially potent. With the Sharingan, Daisuke can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, by the start of the new chunnin exams, he could predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use genjutsu:sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out. '''Intelligence' Sasuke is very intelligent, having earned top grades in his academy class. In combat, he usually remains on the offensive, rarely pausing in his attacks or falling back to regroup. He's very calculist and he is mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analysing his opponents' techniques to understand their mechanics and purposes. His strategies could be considered irresponsible or risky, as he has on more than one occasion placed himself or allies in harm's way. Stats ' ' Category:DRAFT